


Reunion

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 01:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Adam is alive and him and Shiro decide to give each other another chance.





	1. Chapter 1

Adam’s eyes widened as Shiro entered his room hesitantly. “Takashi…”

Shiro blushed slightly as he looked at Adam who was bedbound with a leg in a cast and cuts and bruises all over his body. Even broken and bruised, Adam was still the most gorgeous person he had ever laid eyes on. “Hey Adam. Is it ok if I talk to you? I know we didn’t end things on good terms, but I would like to talk to you if that’s ok with you.”

Adam nodded. “It’s fine. I would like to talk to you too. When they told me you were still alive…I didn’t believe them…Takashi, I am so sorry for what I said before you left-.”

Shiro shook his head as he took a seat on the edge of Adam’s bed. “No. You don’t have anything to apologize for. I’m the one who should apologize…Adam I am so sorry. I don’t know if it’s worth anything to you, but I never stopped loving you or thinking about you. I am not sorry for going on the mission because it was something I needed to do for myself, but I am sorry for hurting you. I know you cared about me and loved me. I just didn’t want to burden you which I know we discussed that to death as we were arguing about me leaving but it’s true. I hope you can forgive me and that at the very least we can be friends or even acquaintances if you don’t feel comfortable with being friends. I know you probably moved on and wouldn’t want to give us a shot again after everything that happened, not that I would blame you, but I hope to have you in my life in some capacity at least because you mean the world to me.”

Adam’s heart broke to see Shiro crying and he reached out for his hand surprising Shiro by taking it and gently squeezing it. “I forgive you Takashi and I do want to be friends with you, but as for more, I never moved on and I never stopped loving you either. We can talk about that move later. I want to hear about everything that happened to you since you left. You look different but you’re still extremely handsome.” 

Shiro blushed as hope spread within him at the feeling of Adam’s hand in his. “Thanks. Tell me about you and what you’ve been up to first.”

“I’m afraid my story isn’t half as interesting as yours. I stayed a teacher and… I never did move on from you leaving and always hated myself for not supporting you. I should have been more supportive and I’m sorry.”

“Adam, you don’t have to apologize. I forgive you,” Shiro replied softly moving up the bed to sit by Adam’s hip. 

Tears filled Adam’s eyes. “Ok. Tell me about what happened with you because I can’t talk anymore because I’m so emotional.”

Shiro told Adam about everything that happened to him, including how he died in space. Both of them were sobbing as Shiro told him about his death. “All I could think about was you and how sorry I was for leaving you. Now that I have a second chance at life and am free from my disease, I can promise I will never leave you again. Should we decide to enter into a relationship with one another again I mean. Even if not, I am still never going into space again. I have had more than my fair share of time up there.” Shiro continued telling Adam about the adventures that he had with Keith, Lance, Pidge, and Hunk as Voltron. “I wish you could have been there with us. I would have been a lot less lonely. Everyone was great but they weren’t you.”

“Did you tell them about me,” Adam asked softly.

“No, but only because it was too painful to talk about. Keith kept trying to get me to talk about you because he heard me crying myself to sleep most nights but I refused to talk about you because I couldn’t. It hurt too much,” Shiro said as a fresh wave of warm tears rolled down his face. 

Adam removed his hand from Shiro’s to reach up and wipe them away. “I understand what you mean. I couldn’t talk about you either.”

“You were talked about though,” Shiro said with a smile. “Lance talked about you a lot. He told us some funny stories actually. Stories that were eerily familiar.”

Adam blushed. “Takashi, I…“

“Used to entertain Lance with stories about how easy it is to sneak out after hours,” Shiro interrupted with a smile.

“I never told him I snuck out with you,” Adam said defensively. “Or the things we used to do when we snuck out.” 

Shiro smiled as memories flooded his mind of their past discreet adventures. “We always had fun together didn’t we?”

“Yeah,” Adam replied with a soft smile. “I can’t wait to see what is in store with us for the future. We do have a lot to discuss but I’m willing to try again with you. You’ve always been the only guy I’ve wanted and loved.”

Shiro squeezed Adam’s hand. “I know we will never go back to what we had but I hope we can be better and stronger in the future…Is it inappropriate for me to ask if I can kiss you?”

“You can kiss me,” Adam replied as Shiro smiled and leaned over to softly press his lips against Adam’s, trying to transfer everything he felt for Adam into the kiss.

“I missed this. I can promise you, I will never leave you again. Having a second chance at life made me realize that I want a life with you. I know I look like I got old, but I want to actually grow old with you.”

“You do look really old,” Adam teased. “But yes. I would like the same things. It will take some time to build up trust again but I have faith we’ll get there.”

Shiro smiled. “So do I. I would love to talk more with you but there are others who want to see you if you feel like seeing them.”  
“Sure…Takashi, it’s so good to see you again,” Adam said as Shiro stood up to go get Keith.

“It’s good to see you too Adam…Thanks for wanting to see me again. You have no idea how much that means to me.” 

Adam nodded as Shiro briefly left the room to go get Keith. Keith smiled at Adam. “It’s good to see you again. I just want to say that I know you and Shiro have your issues but he really missed you too and I hope you guys can work things out.”

Shiro blushed and Adam smiled and motioned for Shiro to sit with him again. When Shiro sat down in the chair beside Adam’s bed, Adam took his hand and squeezed it briefly. “We have a lot to talk about but I’m optimistic about the future…So tell me about your mom, being half alien, your new wolf and everything else.”

Keith looked at Shiro. “You told him about all that?”

“Yeah.”

Keith smiled and sat down before telling Adam everything he wanted to know. “I’m really glad that you’re alive.”

“Me too. I’m glad that you guys are all alive and back now. We’ve all been worried,” Adam said with a yawn.

Shiro looked at Adam worriedly. “You need to rest now. We’ll leave you alone.”

“See you later Adam,” Keith told him gently giving him a hug before walking out the door.

“Takashi, if you don’t mind, I would like it if you spent the night with me…You don’t have to if you don’t want to though,” Adam said blushing.

“I would love to stay,” Shiro replied with a smile. “But you have to get some rest. It’s my turn to take care of you now.”

Adam smiled as he closed his eyes to get some sleep. “Thank you Takashi.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Adam are ready to start dating again.

Over the next several weeks, Shiro helped Adam out as much as Adam would let him. Shiro had moved back into their place but they decided to sleep in separate rooms for the time being. When they weren’t working at the Garrison, they discussed their relationship and worked on their issues. By the time Adam was completely physically healed, they were in a much better place with each other and were ready to try dating again.

“I’m so happy you’re back on your feet,” Shiro told Adam, pulling him in for a hug. Adam hugged Shiro back tightly.

“Me too. I hope I never have to deal with crutches again,” he said with a laugh. 

Shiro smiled. “So, are you ready to go on a date with me tonight?” 

“Yes. I hope it’s better than our first date,” Adam teased as Shiro’s face heated up. 

“Hey! I thought it was alright!”

Adam put his arms around Shiro and winked at him. “Hmm. I’ve had worse.”

Shiro smiled and rested his forehead against Adam’s. “It’s going to be great. I promise. Be ready at 7. I have a few errands to run but I’ll meet you back at our place.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Adam said before they went their separate ways. It was difficult for them to go back to basics but it was necessary to build their relationship back up. 

At 7, Shiro entered their apartment. “Are you ready Adam?”

“Yes. Where have you been all day,” Adam asked curiously. 

Shiro set the picnic basket on the counter. “I was with Hunk and his family. I asked him if he would make us a special dinner. Don’t worry. I didn’t cook anything so you can eat all the food without fear of being poisoned.” Adam chuckled. “How does a picnic under the stars at our special place sound?”

Adam’s jaw dropped. “I think that sounds incredible.”

“I hoped that you would think so,” Shiro blushed. “I hate that this is so awkward.”

“Me too,” Adam replied as his face heated up. “But let’s go.” 

Shiro held onto the picnic basket with one hand and Adam’s hand with the other. When they got into the car, Adam peeked inside the basket. “Wow. All my favorite food!”

“And your favorite dessert. I had to go out and buy that since Hunk didn’t have time to make a cheesecake,” Shiro told him with a smile. “Like I said, I really want this to be special.”

“It is special because I’m with you,” Adam told him with a soft smile. Shiro smiled back at him.

When they arrived at their destination, they spread the blankets out on the ground before pulling out the food. “This is so good. Remind me to thank Hunk later,” Adam told Shiro with a mouth full of food.

Shiro smiled. “I’m glad you’re enjoying it.”

They didn’t say much as they ate because they didn’t need to. Once they were finished eating, they laid on the blankets side by side, hands intertwined and stared at the night sky. “Do you look at it differently now that you’ve been all over the galaxy,” Adam asked Shiro after a few minutes of peaceful silence.

“I haven’t really looked up at the night sky since we got back honestly, but yeah, I guess it’s different to look up at it having been out there. I have to say I prefer being here with you. Although it’s a great view to share with your lover on Earth, up there it’s cold and lonely,” Shiro said looking at Adam who moved closer to Shiro. “And I have to say, that as beautiful as the night sky is, the guy I’m laying beside is even more so.”

Adam blushed. “Thanks…You know, it was little moments like this that I missed the most while you were gone.” 

“I know what you mean,” Shiro replied softly. “Sometimes when I was brushing my teeth I would randomly remember how you used to come over to me and wrap your arms around me, placing kisses over my back and neck trying to rush me so I could join you in bed… It was hard being away from you…”

Adam turned to look at Shiro who had become silent. “Look at me.” When Shiro looked at Adam, Adam pulled him in for a soft kiss. Slowly their kisses turned deeper and more passionate. Adam pulled away before things could escalate further. “I love you Takashi.”

“I love you too Adam,” Shiro said as they curled up together, looking at the sky until they both fell asleep.

Over the next few months, their bond redeveloped stronger than ever, though Adam still had doubt in the back of his mind, although it was more about him not being good enough for Shiro than anything else.

“Takashi, are you sure that you’re making the right choice by choosing not to go back into space,” Adam asked one night as they dug into pizza that they ordered instead of going out to eat like they had planned on doing.

“Of course babe. Why are you asking,” Shiro asked softly, now knowing why Adam was in a bad mood. 

“I overheard people talking about how it was unfortunate that you are choosing to stop going on missions because you want the domestic life with…with a nerd like me,” Adam said quietly, intensely focused on his pepperoni pizza. “I don’t want to hold you back.”

“Adam,” Shiro said moving his chair closer to Adam’s. “Listen to me, I love you. You are not holding me back babe. I promise. Like I told you before, it was when I was up there away from you that I truly realized what I wanted. I love you and want to spend my life with my sexy nerd here on Earth. This is my choice whether or not you are in the picture.”

Adam cracked a small smile. “If you’re sure…I know you keep saying you are, but I don’t want you to resent me someday in the future. You can go if you want. I’ll wait for you this time.”

“Babe, I promise I have no interest in going back up into space, but if I did, I’d take you with me but I don’t want to because I had enough of it.” Shiro leaned over to kiss Adam’s cheek. “I love you. Besides, there’s nothing wrong with wanting to live a domestic life…And just so you know again, I wouldn’t go to space again if you weren’t in my life so you really aren’t holding me back, I swear.”

“I’m sorry that I was so upset that we changed our plans of going out to eat,” Adam told him blinking back tears.

“Don’t apologize babe. It’s more than fine. Besides, I like nights in with you and pizza is good,” Shiro told Adam with a smile.

When they were done eating, Shiro pulled Adam into his arms and led them to their bedroom, shushing him as he said something about cleaning up. “I’ll clean up later,” Shiro said as he cuddled with Adam in their bed. “So, who do I need to beat up?”

Adam chuckled. “No one…I’m not going to tell you who said it and I hope you’ll keep this between us.”

Shiro gently kissed Adam. “Of course.” 

“The reason it bothered me so much is because that’s something I’m insecure about. I know that you have sworn up and down you have no interest in going back to space and I do believe you, I just don’t want you to be unhappy with your decision especially if it’s because of or for me.”

“That’s only a small part of my reasoning babe. I want to be here on Earth with you,” Shiro said kissing Adam all over. “I want to be your husband. Maybe adopt some children.”

Adam snorted. “Haven’t you already done that?”

Shiro laughed. “That doesn’t count because they all have families and you weren’t there. I want children with you.”

Adam smiled. “When we get married I want to take your last name. It’s something I’ve always wanted to do.”

Shiro’s heart melted and he leaned forward to kiss him. “I think Adam Shirogane has a nice ring to it,” he whispered before they slowly made love. 

“Hmm. That was great babe but don’t forget to clean up before you fall asleep,” Adam reminded Shiro who groaned. 

“But I don’t want to move.”

“You should have thought about that before we had sex.”

“Well, you shouldn’t be so sexy,” Shiro responded as he reluctantly got out of bed.

Adam smiled at Shiro. “I love you Takashi.”

Shiro smiled softly at his boyfriend and kissed his forehead. “Love you too.” Shiro happily rejoined Adam in bed 20 minutes later. “Adam, do you feel better now?”

Adam rolled over to face Shiro. “Yeah.”

“Good. You should ignore whoever said it. It’s my life and I will do what makes me happy and you make me happy,” Shiro told him seriously. 

“You doing me makes me happy as well,” Adam replied with a smirk.

Shiro laughed and pulled Adam close to him. “I love you.” 

“Love you too. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”


	3. Chapter 3

FLASHBACK

“Takashi Shirogane, this is your new flight partner Adam Wilson who just transferred here. I expect you to make him feel welcome,” Iverson told Shiro gruffly before walking away.

Adam looked at Shiro with a shy smile. “Hi Takashi. It’s nice to meet you. I’ve heard so much about you and cannot wait to fly with you.”

Shiro blinked at Adam. Never before had he seen someone so good looking. It took him a few seconds to say something back. “It’s nice to meet you too Adam. If you want, you can call me Shiro. Most people call me that, but I don’t mind Takashi either because that’s my name.” Shiro blushed and mentally cursed because obviously Adam knew that was his name.

Adam smiled at him. “Ok Takashi.”

Shiro’s blush deepened. “Would you like to have lunch with me? I was about to head to the cafeteria if you want to join me.” 

“I’d love to,” Adam replied and fell into step beside Shiro.

“So, what do you think of Iverson,” Shiro asked Adam as they walked.

“He seems a bit rough around the edges, but I don’t have any negative opinions of him…Why? Is he bad,” Adam asked, looking at Shiro anxiously.

Shiro shot him a reassuring smile. “He can be. Just try to stay on his good side. Trust me. I’ve been on his bad side more times than I can count…Don’t worry,” Shiro chuckled when he saw Adam’s appalled look. “It’s because he doesn’t appreciate when we sneak out after hours and I happen to do it a lot. Only because I much rather would sleep under the stars than in the room with the roommate I have now.”

“Is your roommate that bad,” Adam asked quietly.

Shiro sighed. “It’s complicated but yeah... Have you met your roommate?”

“I actually don’t have one,” Adam frowned.

“Maybe you’ll get one soon. I hope you get a good one,” Shiro told him with a soft smile as they grabbed some food and sat in a booth. Adam listened as Shiro told him about the best and worst teachers and students at the school. “But I think you’ll enjoy it. I know I do.” 

Adam smiled. “I think I’ll enjoy it. I know I’m about to sound like a nerd but I’m looking forward to learning everything I can.”

The two of them spent the entire day together. Shiro walked with Adam to his room just before lights out. “You want to do something crazy? I’m going out to my favorite place to spend the night again.”

“Are you sure it’s safe,” Adam asked with a raised eyebrow. “I can’t believe you sleep outside alone.”

Shiro snorted. “Of course it’s safe. Nothing bad has happened to me yet…Tonight I wouldn’t have to be alone but if you’re uncomfortable I understand. Maybe sometime. I promise there is nothing like a relaxing night under the stars, especially if the temperature is just right.”

“How about a compromise,” Adam suggested with a smile. “We sit out there a while and then you come sleep in my room.

“Deal,” Shiro grinned. Adam grabbed a couple blankets and they snuck out through the secret passage that Shiro always used. 

“I can’t believe your roommate never questions your absence,” Adam said once they were out of earshot.

Shiro laughed. “When you don’t care about someone, you don’t question where they are when they’re not around and why complain or rat out your roommate when you practically get the room all to yourself?” 

“True,” Adam said. They walked the remaining twenty minutes in silence before settling down on their blankets. They laid side by side, their bodies lightly touching. They discussed wishes, dreams, and constellations over the next few hours, eventually accidently succumbing to sleep. 

 

“What’s on your mind Adam,” Shiro asked Adam as they laid stretched out on the couch during another lazy weekend. 

“The day we first met. I always knew you would be trouble for me,” Adam teased poking Shiro in his side.

Shiro laughed. “Me trouble? Never.”

Adam snorted because those words sounded eerily familiar to him. “Oh come on. On my first day at the Garrison you showed me all the best places to sneak out and we fell asleep outside under the stars accidently and ended up being late to class Monday morning.”

“But we didn’t get in trouble because I covered for you by saying that you had first day jitters, remember,” Shiro asked grinning. 

“Yeah, but whose fault was it that I was late in the first place,” Adam retorted, though a smile was present on his face. “And let’s not forget the times we did get caught sneaking out-there are too many to recall, the time we got caught having sex in the simulator-.”

“I swear, I thought no one would show up babe,” Shiro interrupted with a laugh.

“And all the times that you left me with hickeys that I wasn’t able to cover up before going to class which led to awkward questions and snickers,” Adam continued as if he hadn’t been interrupted. “And I could go on and on.”

“And I am proud of all of those things,” Shiro laughed as he pulled Adam in for a kiss. “Especially those hickeys. I put a lot of time and love into creating those.”

Adam smiled as he kissed Shiro back. “You did…Why are you looking at me like that?”

Shiro smirked at him. “You really can’t guess?” 

Adam laughed as Shiro went to work on his neck. Even after all that happened with them in their ten years of knowing each other, the one thing that was never an issue was the strong feelings they had for each other.


End file.
